Swimming With Harry
by AnastasiaAndDimitri
Summary: A quick Harry/Ginny oneshot written ages ago, rating just on the safe side...Please review...


This is a piece I wrote months ago and never uploaded. It was first go at any sort of Romantic writing so i hope you enjoy it. AN: I'm pretty sure Ginny's eyes were brown in the book but Bonnie's are blue...I chose randomly...Reviews will be swapped for cookies? ^^

**~Ginny~**

Noises echoed down the gum-ridden halls reverberating off desks, bookshelves textbooks, and trophy cabinets. Voices, one male, one female swam down the hallway.

"It's ridiculous. I don't know why she would think I'm even interested. Have I ever looked at her twice in the whole time I've known her?"

"Hmmm"

"Why would she embarrass herself like that?"

"Because she likes you?"

"More to the point why would she embarrass **me** like that? What was she thinking? I mean look at her for crying out loud! She was fucking hysterical!"

"Oh and I suppose you are, of course, absolutely bloody perfect"

"Of course, look I know you're quite fond of her but nice girls, like you. Girls like Cho, they just don't turn me on"

"What?" The female stopped dead, eyes narrowed. "What was that?"

He swung round, catching her expression and blinking like a deer caught in headlights, desperately retracing his steps to seek out what he'd said to offend her.

Come on Harry, think. It's not difficult. Surely you notice the way I can barely breathe when you look at me, the way I gasped when you took my hand back there…it's been here for years I just never understood it before. You're funny, quiet, intelligent; you're the only person I know who can hold up in an argument against me and of course you're mind numbingly gorgeous…And. You. Just. Crushed. My. Fragile. Little. Heart.

"Girls like me?" It was meant to sound like a challenge, my stare 'em down voice but escaped from my lips a few notes higher than it should have. Okay maybe a few octaves higher but hey we can't all be Mr perfect. But he sure did look cute confused, his head on one side like a puppy.

"Girls…like…you…aaah…oh Ginny that's not what I meant"

"No? Then why did you say it?"

Things had been so perfect…he had finally started to notice me, taking my hand, stroking my face…we'd even kissed (so what if we were both paraletic at the time…so what if I decided to throw up my fist ever taste of alcohol all over his shirt? So what if the memory of it turned us both green?)…hell, no other teenage boy had ever gotten detention for skipping potions, leaving a seething Snape, just to be with me…his best mate's kid sister. Why would he do all this if he didn't…if there wasn't…oh crap.

To my surprise he just chuckled. Taking my hand, damn those butterflies, he lead me silently through the school. You had to admire it. In the dark, with the moonlight casting shadows over the out-of-use vending machines and the carpet with the prominent chewing gum motif you could almost believe Hogwarts was magical. The moon seemed to highlight all its good points, photos of the Last Beauxbatons exchange trip, teachers arm in arm with students, poems written by the little first years about their pet cats, the flags of all the nationalities within the school presented proudly in the entrance.

He chuckled again. Releasing my hand for a fraction of a second to reach out blindly for the handle of a door. Even in the dark I knew which room this was.

"The pool? Harry are you crazy…we don't even have costumes!"

He made a quick shushing noise frowning and then **click** the door sprung open and he pulled me through.

"I wasn't actually suggesting we swim but I figured if anyone noticed the lights we left on in the coridoor that would be the first place they looked…and there's bound to be more than one way out of here…right?"

I nodded numbly. This whole breaking and entering thing was new to me…new to him too but his planning was normally meticulous. There were a few ways out of the room, the door we'd entered from, doors in both male and female changing rooms and, I peered sleepily through my lashes, plenty of room to hide in the office, if the worst came to the worst.

I smiled at the smug look on his face and lowered myself, yawning onto the side of the pool, pulling my pyjama shorts further up my legs just in case.

"Girls like me?" I repeated, softly ,calm this time, more ready for the rejection. I was sure being ready for it would make it easier.

"Ginny do we have to?" He sighed.

I nodded slowly. "Yes, I think we do"

He dropped heavily onto the floor next to me, gently wrapping an arm round my shoulders. I fought the temptation to throw him off. Why was he making this so hard for me? The feeling of his hand on my shoulder was enough to make shivers course down my spine.

"Girls like you…um…okay…girls like you are fun to be around, you're sweet, pretty, kind" he murmured in my ear, playing idly with my plait " but well Ginny, you're still a kid, you don't even turn sixteen for another year and I'm seventeen…even if we were into each other that way…nothing could happen between us."

I glared at him. " That's all you're interested in? When I turn sixteen? Nothing could ever happen between us? For crying out loud Harry! What about love?" I blinked, then the realisation of what I'd just said washed over me "I mean if I did love you, heaven forbid I should fall for your greasy hair, bad breath and unwashed feet"

"Oi!" He laughed.

"But wouldn't that be enough, that I loved you?"

He stopped laughing "Of course it would be, for you at least, I didn't mean it like that, you're different to other girls Ginny" A strange warmth flooded burned through my body at his words "…but I mean it's not really worth discussing this…sweet, pretty girls just don't turn guys on."

I was wrong…it wasn't a warmth…it was a fire.

" Now, Megan Fox for example…there's a girl that could turn anyone on…a real bad girl can you imagine the things she'd do to a guy?"

A strong fire. Burning and tearing its way through my entire body right through to my core. I couldn't care less what he said next. I just felt a sudden desire to prove myself to him. It wasn't just about my silly little crush anymore…that was an insult…I have never been just a pretty little girl. I am strong and beautiful and…and…oh damn it.

I stood up, throwing his hands away from me, all former tiredness forgotten and reaching for my shirt, hands shaking.

"W-w-what are you doing?" He gaped.

I smirked. Control. That was what I needed. I was wrong, being ready for it hadn't meant rejection had been any easier. Being in control made it easier. Making him squirm made it easier. Yes, I am in control. I felt my shirt fall to the floor, followed by my shorts and sidled alongside the pool until my back was turned to him before expertly flicking off the remainder of my clothes and diving into the water.

"Changing your mind!"

As I fell I thought I had never dived so gracefully, my back arched perfectly, my arms straight above my head, my hair freeing itself from its ties and cascading down my back in a waterfall of dark crimson. I had never felt more beautiful.

Then the water. It was so cold so gentle. I opened my eyes. I could vaguely make out a blurred figure above the water staring down into the pool…but it was impossible to make out any features, the water was foggy with the cleansing solution they used in it. I had swum in it before in class and was glad of the veil it provided.

I resurfaced slowly, allowing the water to re-form itself around my head and shoulders before turning slowly to face him.

He looked…shocked. That was the only word for it.

"Well now look what you've done…are you happy now?"

I frowned…this was not the reaction I wanted. Anger, yes, Astonishment, yes, patronising, no.

I raised my eyebrows slowly, before turning over in the water. I had loved doing handstands when I was younger. I reached out until my hands touched the bottom and felt water droplets stop clinging to my legs above the surface, pouring down them instead. I heard shouting from above.

"Alright you've made your point! Happy now? I get it! " He sounded strained.

I shook my head lightly and put my back to him, sending water rippling across the pool.

He knelt down on the floor, almost level with the back of my head.

"Girls like you **do **turn me on."

I sighed and leaned my head against his, content at last. It was him who broke the silence.

"Well…what now" he mumbled into my hair.

I pushed lightly away from him.

"You could join me…"

"I don't have any other clothes"

"Do I?"

I smiled angelically as his eyes widened. He gulped then stood, removing his shirt and jeans, pausing at his pants.

"Ahem"

I rolled my eyes end sunk into the water. I saw his body hit the surface.

**Harry~**

The water froze me instantly. I couldn't move as the cold ripped through my body. I focused on the cold rather than what I was doing. I couldn't be thinking straight. If I were thinking properly I wouldn't be doing this. I must be sick. But then, I must have been sick for a long time because hadn't I been willing this to happen for months now, never letting myself think it but at the same time never being able to completley repress the thoughts. I wanted her to be mine.

I looked up, expression steely. I was going to let my body do the talking for once, going to stop thinking because if I thought about it I would stop and get out and that would be the end. The spell would be broken. She would be gone. I couldn't let that happen.

I searched around the dimly lit pool.

Where was she?

And then…there! Something different, a new colour under the surface, coming closer, circling me. I felt her rather than saw her. Then she rose out of the water in front of me, her hands finding their places on my chest and the back of my head. Before I had time to even blink her lips brushed against mine. One slight kiss and she pulled back, gazing at me with a fierce intensity, a small smile playing at the corner of her lips.

There were so many things I wanted to say: you're beautiful, kiss me again, I think I love you.

"You've been planning this haven't you"

She smirked. Her blue eyes dancing in the moonlight reflected from the pool.

"Something like this, yes, for a long time. For someone so smart you can be remarkably unobservant you know"

How could she give a speech when I could barely form a sentence? I've been in relationships before, I'm more experienced than her but here I am gaping at her. It surprised me that not once since she had risen out of the water had my eyes left her face. Here she was standing with nothing on, everything from her navel up completely exposed to me and I hadn't even looked. It felt good. Besides, I couldn't bear to tear my face away from her eyes.

"So what's next in your plan?"

She sidled closer so that our bodies were almost touching, raising her lips once again to my own.

"Well…this is where you kiss me."


End file.
